Be The Shovel
by NIGHTMARYS
Summary: The Yelnats children, Stanley and Samantha, are busted for theft. Thing is, they didn't steal anything. But the Judge wasn't going to buy that they fell from the sky. So a new hole everyday, and new blisters, sunburns, and bruises. Samantha seems to hold her own though. "How do you do it, Sam?" "You wanna dig like the shovel? You gotta be the shovel."
1. Chapter 1

All our lives, we seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Me and my brother. Our father, Stanley Yelnats the 3rd, says its because of this 150 year old family curse. But it's only for the men in the family, so why do I share in the bad luck? Maybe its because me and my brother are inseparable. And we've always gotten along.

We share the same liking in everything, Clyde Livingston, baseball, the color blue, and chicken alfredo. We're the best of friends, and that's how it's always been. So this should come as no shock to you that we've never gotten into a fight with each other. We love each other, and take care of each other.

My name is Samantha Yelnats and I'm the only woman to have the family curse. Take today for example...

~Earlier Today in 3rd Person POV~

It was a normal school day for the Yelnats twins. They were simply walking home one day from school, having a discussion about the recent baseball game where Clyde Livingston hit 3 home runs and got 2 outs.

"So, lets just agree that no one can beat Livingston's speed, or hits. No one from this year, of course." Samantha said as she walked backwards, facing her brother. "Nor his pitches." Stanley added in with her argument. Samantha simply nodded. "You got that right."

The walk continued with Samantha humming a familiar song to the both of them, and then, out of nowhere, a pair of shoes came crashing down on both of them. The left shoe hit Stanley in the top of his head while the right one hit Samantha in her temple. Stanley fell on his stomach to the concrete and Samantha landed next to him.

A few seconds went by before they both groaned and looked at each other. "What the heck...?" They both looked at what hit them and stared vacantly at the shoes.

"Sammi... You know what those are?" Stanley looked over at Samantha. She laughed. "Uh... A pair of shoes?" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and picked them up. That's when she saw the red X.

She gasped and stared. "No way!" They were both on their feet to stare. They were Clyde Livingston shoes! Sweet Feet's shoes! They both stared at them, awestruck. "That's bizarre..." Stanley looked back up at the sky and to his sister again before sniffing the inside of the shoe. Bad choice.

"Oh, jeez!" He covered his nose. Samantha snickered. "C'mon, we _have _to show mom and dad!" She said, grabbing his wrist and running as the pair of shoes were in his other hand. All of a sudden, they heard sirens. Figuring it was for someone else, they didn't slow down. But they were cut off by a police car.

Two officers climbed out. "C'mere, boy!" The tall black man said. The short white woman ran up next. 

"Why you two runnin'?!" They both held up their hands in surrender, the shoes hanging by the laces in Stanley's hands. "We didn't do anything!" They said in their defense.

"Did you steal those shoes?" The man yelled. "Where'd you get those shoes?!"

Samantha jerked her hand into Stanley's and looked at him before looking at them. "What're your names?" The woman said. "I'm Stanley Yelnats VI." Stanley said, grabbing Samantha's hand tighter. "I'm Samantha Yelnats. The first." She smirked and Stanley groaned. "Not the time, Sam." He scowled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! You're both coming with us." The cops pushed them into the back of the squad car and Samantha's heart was pounding in her chest. She reached for Stanley just as he reached for her hand and they both felt their cold and clammy flesh. "We'll be OK, Sammi. I promise." He said.

~Their Apartment~

The cops began to knock on the door with the numbers 306 on the frame, and then their landlord came out of his apartment. He laughed when he saw the cops. "I'm glad you're here!" And yes, he was from another country. Definitely. Where he was from, they can't say.

"This _whole_ floor smells like stinky feet!" He said, speaking in emphasis with his hands. The doors opened up and their mother stood there, paralyzed in fear. "Oh, my poor babies!" She saw the scratch on Samantha's temple. "Ma, don't freak out." Samantha said. "It's a bloody mess, baby." Her mother started wiping the blood away.

"It's just a cut. I'm okay." Samantha said. They're father started to speak to the cops. "Let me just say, right off the bat, this is a _big _misunderstanding."

"Don't say nothin' until we talk to our lawyer!" Their grandpa spoke angrily. "You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with Stanley Yelnats!" He snapped and ripped the search warrant out of the police officer's hand. "Lemme see that."

"Don't just grab it out of their hands." Their dad said to grandpa. "Why not?" He protested with his son.

"Cause you're gonna make them angry,"

"I don't care about them."

Samantha rolled her eyes as the two bickered back and forth. The cops walked passed them and looked around. There were so many crazy contraptions around with different pairs of shoes and sneakers. They've been looking for a cure for foot odor. It seems ironic that they work with shoes and the police are here because of shoes.

"Now that is a fine pair of shoes," Their father said, looking down at the man's shoes. "Could I just smell your shoe?" Their mother groaned and pulled her kids into a hug.

"Wait, just a minute!" Their grandpa shouted. "This warrant isn't warranted. This'll never hold up in court." The female officer walked into the room and saw all of the Clyde Livingston posters on the walls. Samantha and Stanley shared the room. Its always been that way. Granted, there wasn't just _Sweet Feet _all over Samantha's walls. There were band posters on her side as well, but not that girly stuff like Backstreet Boys and Justin Timberlake.

There were Star Wars posters here and there and only one Linkin Park poster. The rest is all _Sweet Feet- Clyde Livingston_. "Uhuh, here it is." The woman took a picture of Stanley's walls as evidence.

"We got 'em." And that was it. Their fate was sealed.

Later at dinner, their grandpa was talking about how they weren't to blame. Samantha had a bandage over her cut now and was shoveling fork full after fork full of food into her mouth, trying not to talk or socialize with her family right now. But her family knew that they were both innocent. They have never been bad kids, always got along with people, and never stole anything. Ever.

All they've ever done was help out others. So why would they steal from anyone?

"It's all because of your no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing, great, great, grandfather!" Their grandpa said.

"There is no curse on this family." Their mother said, flatly, looking in between all of them and Samantha sighed. "There is on the _men _in this family." Their father stated.

"But, pa, if its only on men, how come I share in Stanley's bad luck?" She said, frowning. Her father smiled. "Cause you and Stanley are inseparable. It is like you are one person in two bodies." He said. Samantha rolled her eyes a little.

Her grandpa started to sing. " 'If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighs," He sang. "Please don't sing that song." Their mom begged.

"The bark on the tree was as soft as the skies!" Their grandpa and dad sang together. Their mother got mad.

"Don't sing that song, not at my table!" She slammed her hand down on the table and Stanley put his hand on hers. "Mom, relax. We don't believe in the curse anyway. That right, Sammi?" He looked at her and she nodded with hopeful eyes.

"We're gonna need a damn good lawyer." Grandpa said, looking at everyone. "We don't need a lawyer. Stanley and Sam will just tell the truth." Ma finished and Samantha's face fell as she stared at her half eaten food. Suddenly, she lost her appetite.

"May I be excused?" She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Go on ahead, sweetheart." Pa said. She smiled gratefully and stood up from the table, walking into their shared room and started to get undressed, just as Stanley came in.

"Sam," He said as she pulled off her white tank top and stood in front of him in just her bra and jeans.

"What will happen with us, Stanley? What if they separate us?" She said, biting her lip as she stared up at her older brother. "That won't happen, Sammi. If the judge has a heart at all, he won't separate the two of us." He reached down and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. She wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"What do we say?" She turned and rifled through her clothes. "What do you mean?"

"Tell the truth? That a pair of _Clyde Livingston _World Series cleats just... fell from the sky and nailed us in the head? Yeah, that'll go over smoothly." She rubbed her forehead and leaned over her dresser, feeling her dinner start to crawl up her throat as she almost got sick. "Sam... Sammi..." He repeated her name several times but she still didn't answer.

"Samantha!" He shouted and grabbed her shoulder, making him look at her. "Look at me..." He held her head in his hands, making her look him in the eyes. They were glossy and tears streaked down her cheeks. "I'm scared." She said, barely a whisper.

He hugged her as tight as he could. "Don't be, Sam. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." And that was a promise he intended to keep.

That night, Samantha slept in Stanley's bed. It was always the best way for her to keep the nightmares away. That's what they did when they were younger. Samantha crawled into Stanley's bed and he held his foam sword and promised her he would fight the monsters away. It always seemed to work. But he didn't have a foam sword anymore. He would just sing to her, and she would fall asleep with ease. But it wasn't that song that his mother hated so much.

Samantha sang the song to Stanley as well to get him to calm down. He was always mad as a little boy so it was very soothing to him to hear his little sister sing in her small toddler voice.

But now, it was Stanley's job to sing to her. And she always fell asleep so easily when he sang to her. There were no dreams for either of them. Just blank darkness.

The morning came quickly and shined down on Samantha's face first. Her eyes fluttered open with her beautiful butterfly lashes and she looked at the bright windows. All she did was turn on her side and looked up at her sleeping brother.

Stanley didn't snore. He breathed heavily with his lips slightly parted. He liked to toss and turn though. So when he woke up, he had the worst possible bed head.

"Stanley..." She whispered and put her hand on his chest, lightly shaking him. "Stanley, wake up..." She repeated and he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his sister, smiling. "Morning, Sammi."

She smiled back. They both turned on their sides and stared each other in the eyes before Stanley spoke up. "Sing that song for me again, Sammi..."

Samantha smiled and cleared her throat softly and began to sing.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby..."

A soft smile played on Stanley's lips and he kissed his sister's forehead. "You have the voice of an angel, Sammi. Never lose it." He whispered. "I don't plan to, Stanley."

~In Court~

"Stanley Yelnats, please rise," The judge said. Stanley, Pa, and Grandpa all rose from their seats. Samantha rolled her eyes. "Stanley Yelnats VI," The judged needed to clear up, making the other two Stanley's sit down.

"I could send you to jail, and I would not lose one bit of sleep over it." The judge said, making their mother want to cry. "But, there is, however, vacancies at Camp Green Lake. They help troubled youth build character." Stanley looked over at Samantha as she smiled a little. "The choice is yours. Camp Green Lake, or jail..."

Stanley leaned forward and spoke into the mic. "Uh, well I've never been to camp before," He said awkwardly. "18 months of Camp Green Lake, son." The judge made the sentence final.

"Now, Samantha Yelnats, please rise." Samantha stood up in front of the judge. "Unlike your brother, little missy, you have only one option. Jail." Her heart was now pounding in her ears.

"What?" She said, staring. "Camp Green Lake is an all boy's camp. You won't be allowed to attend, meaning you and your brother will be separated."

Samantha turned to look at Stanley and then at the judge. "No, sir, please! You can't separate us! We need each other!" Stanley rose from his seat and put his hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Sir, it's true. We won't survive without each other. You must let her come with me."

"And who, might I ask, will ensure her safety?" The judge questioned. "I will." Stanley sand, putting an end to the argument.

"Well...It seems that we have to make an exception. Samantha Yelnats, you will fulfill your sentence at Camp Green Lake with your brother. 18 months for the two of you." The gavel slammed down on the stands and they both hugged each other, tears in Samantha's eyes.

"I almost lost you..." Samantha whimpered as Stanley kissed her forehead. "You aren't going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are. Handcuffed to each other and holding our bags on our laps as the bus drove the hot, steamy desert. I'm sure there used to be a lake. Now its just a giant wasteland. The more deeper into the desert we got, the more we saw. But it wasn't much. I leaned over Stanley and saw something very strange.

Holes. Miles and miles of holes. "What the..." I muttered and continued to stare at the millions of holes. Just as I was looking out one of the windows, Stanley looked out the other one. He seemed to see something interesting and completely turned to see it and that made his head bash with mine.

"Ow!" I snapped just as his baseball cap fell off and he held his sore forehead as I held mine. "Sorry, Sam..." He apologized. I rubbed my head. "Its OK."

I readjusted my army hat and ran my fingers through my chocolate brown hair. It was only a matter of time until we stepped off the extremely hot bus into the even hotter outdoor air. It started to come to a stop and everywhere I looked, there were boys. And they all sent shivers down my spine. Stanley twisted his wrist a little in the cuff and I grabbed his hand.

"We'll be OK, right?" I asked him. "We'll be fine, Sammi." He said. "I promise."

That's the thing. I never had any friends when I grew up. Me or Stanley. We were both socially awkward kids and that meant we had to be friends with each other, which never bothered me one bit. Me and Stanley know everything there is to know about one another. And that's how it's always been. We protect each other. And we always will.

The bus came to a halt and we both jolted forward, now standing up and slinging on our bookbags. The officer on the bus walked off first, carrying his rifle. I stepped off the bus, my wrist hanging up with Stanley's as he walked slower. "Thanks for the ride." He said to the driver.

I coughed as the dirt hit me and my throat. Stanley finally caught up and I could put my hand down.

"So, uh..." Uh on. Stanley's gonna ask questions.

"Where's the lake?" He said. I rolled my eyes as the cop got _fresh _with us. "Hey, what did I just tell ya? Don't be a wise guy! Follow me, the both of ya." Stanley walked ahead of me and suddenly I heard someone shout.

"Hey, fresh meat!" I stopped in my tracks and looked at them. "Whoo! Check it out! Got us a sexy mama right here." The guys approached me. They stunk of sweat and dirt and had on hideous orange jumpsuits. Ugh, gross.

Stanley stopped and glared at them very hard. "Must be real dangerous to get sent here... What's say I... Break you in?" He started getting closer to me and Stanley almost lunged at him. "Stanley!" I scolded. He looked at me and I shook my head once.

"We're in enough trouble. It's not worth it." I said. He sighed and nodded. "You don't talk to her like that. You understand?" Stanley got in the guy's face. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

He brought his fist back to punch the jerk but I grabbed his wrist with my uncuffed hand. "Stanley, what did I say?" I said. He sighed and dropped his fist. "C'mon. Let's go." We both headed inside.

"I'll be seein' ya around, girl!" The guy yelled out again. I rolled my eyes as we followed the officer who was waiting for us. He lead us in a dirty room with a man, well over 50, eating sunflower seeds, and spitting the shells in a cup.

I shuddered. Spitting is such an ugly habit. And Stanley knew how much I didn't like it. We both sat down on the chairs and I grabbed Stanley's cuffed hand with mine as we waited patiently.

"What's with the sunflower seeds, man?" The officer asked the man. He spoke flatly and with bad grammar. "I gave up smokin'."

I could sense how scared Stanley was. The man picked up a clipboard and read off of it. "Stanley Yelnats... The fourth?" His bottom lip curled up, giving us both a nice view of his yellow teeth and half chewed shells. I swallowed my breakfast that threatened to come up.

"Yeah. Everyone in my family name's their son 'Stanley' cause its 'Yelnats' backwards. Its like this... Little..." The clipboard struck the desk and made me jump a little. He wanted Stanley to stop talking. For sure.

"Tradition." He finished softly. "And seems here... First girl criminal ever to set foot in Camp Green Lake... Samantha Yelnats." He said, looking at the next page on the clipboard. All I did was nod once.

"My name is Mr. Sir," Me and Stanley tried to not snort in amusement at his ridiculous name. "Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir." We both chorused. Stanley snorted and I pinched his hand. Too late. Mr. Sir heard him.

"You think that's funny?"

"No, Mr. Sir."

"This ain't a girl scout camp," He stood up and walked to a mini fridge. "Understand?" He opened it and I saw bottles of Coca-Cola. Oh my, am I gonna miss soda for 18 months!

Mr. Sir held out the Coca-Cola and said "Here."

Stanley thought he meant him but instead, he gave it to the cop. I gave Stanley a sideways look and frowned a little. He shrugged. "You thirsty, Stanley?" Mr. Sir said, still chewing on the sunflower seeds.

"Yes, Mr. Sir." He responded. "Well, you'd better get used to it. You're gonna be thirsty for the next 18 months." I heard a fizz and turned to see the cop pop the top of the soda bottle and I sighed deeply. I guess it was time for us to get up and the officer removed our handcuffs and we followed Mr. Sir out of the small room and into the heat again.

"Look around you, kids. What do you see? Any guard towers? How 'bout electric fence?" Mr. Sir said. Me and Stanley looked around and shook our heads. "No, Mr. Sir."

"You wanna run away?" He motioned for us to go. "Go ahead. Start running. I won't stop ya." I looked at my brother and he shook his head. We decided that we wouldn't run away. The trip was long and hard and we had a feeling there wasn't anything past the horizon but more dirt.

Just then, Mr. Sir's voice snapped my train of thought. "_I'm warning you!_" He shouted. I glared at him and then looked down at his belt. "Is that a pistol?" I muttered only loud enough for Stanley to hear. He looked down and stared at it wide eyed.

Mr. Sir saw us staring and pulled it out. "Oh, don't worry. This here is for Yellow-Spotted lizards. I won't waste a bullet on you." He said. "We're not gonna run away, Mr. Sir." I said, flatly.

"Good thinkin', you two. Don't nobody run away, ya know why? We got the only water for a hundred miles. Our own little oasis, you wanna run? Dem' buzzards will pick ya clean by the end of the third day."

Me and Stanley shared a look. We both knew what that look meant. "Did we make the wrong choice?" He asked. I shook my head. "We'd be separated in prison, Stanley. I won't let that happen." I said, grabbing his hand. He nodded and we walked towards the room where a bunch of orange jumpsuits and combat boots were. Plus shovels. The place looked sloppy as all heck.

Mr. Sir pulled out two different pairs of boots and threw them separately at our feet.

"Undress. Both of ya." Those words hit me like a smack in the face. "What?" I said, not knowing what I said after it came from my mouth. It was only then did I realize there was another guy in the room. He was staring at me and smirking, waiting for me to strip down to my underwear.

"Mr. Sir, what did you say?" Stanley said. "Look here, Yelnats. Just cause your a girl doesn't mean you get special treatment. Privacy is a luxury you ain't got. So do as I say and take that crap off." He gestured to my dark denim flare jeans and my Linkin Park t-shirt. I frowned.

"I like this shirt." I muttered and started to take it off. Mr. Sir seemed less than interested but the guy in the back was staring like no one's business. Just then, my backpack was ripped off and thrown at the guy. Along with Stanley's.

Please, for the love of God, do not restrict me from my _Playtex _stuff and make me use cloths. Lets face it, 18 months... I don't know if I'll have enough! That's more than 126 maxi pads and tampons... Here's hoping, huh?

Luckily, the guy didn't pay any mind to it and everything seemed OK for me to keep. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and put them on the ground. "You get 2 sets of clothes. One for work, one for relaxation." He threw us both those hideous orange jumpsuits and I cringed. Just an ugly shade of orange.

"After three days, your work clothes will be washed and your second set becomes your work clothes. Is that clear?" He said as Stanley pulled his shirt off. "Yes, Mr. Sir."

"You are to dig one hole each day. Five foot deep, five foot in diameter. You're shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun." The guy gave Mr. Sir the shovel and I looked at it with an eye roll. How fun. I always wanted to dig to China.

Just as Mr. Sir finished his sentence, Stanley fell over with the jumpsuit tangled around his legs. I bit my lip as he apologized for his clumsiness. I was now in just my black tank top and black hipster underwear, (with a white cotton bra, of course) and was pulling the jumpsuit on completely. I started to button it up when Mr. Sir said something to make my stop half way.

"You need to keep alert for lizards and... Rattlesnakes." I stared in shock. "Rattlesnakes?" Stanley said, reading my mind.

"If you don't bother them, they won't bother you... usually." That gave me so much relief...(Note the sarcasm.)

"Being bit by a rattlesnake isn't the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die, usually. But you don't wanna get bit by a Yellow-Spotted lizard. That is the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die; a slow and painful death. Always." OK, wasn't his job to not freak us out? Cause after that, I think I might need to puke.

"Stanley and Samantha Yelnats!" That shook me from my thoughts. I saw a short guy in khakis shorts and a pathetic hat with sunblock on his nose. "Yeah?" Stanley was quick to respond and stand at attention. I think he just wants to get away from Mr. Sir. I know I do.

"I just want you to know that you two may have done some bad things but that doesn't make you bad kids. I respect you both." He said, smiling. OK, I was creeped already. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor." He shook both of our hands.

"You gonna start that touchy feely crap, I'm outta here." Mr. Sir said. I snorted. "Get them some towels, tokens, and set them up." After that, he left. We got all of our gear and left the room.

"You'll both be in D-tent! 'D' stands for 'diligence'," OK, now just need to know what that means.

"There's the mess hall, thats the rec room, and that's the showers. There's only one knob cause there's only one temperature. Cold." That gave me some sort of relief. Hot as all crap out here!

"And that's the wardens cabin over there." He pointed out the house with a very nice car outside. "That's the number one rule at Camp Green Lake. Do not upset the warden." That seems easy enough to follow.

"Yeah, he seemed kind of..." Stanley said, trailing off. "Who?" Dr. P questioned. "Oh, Mr. Sir? He's not the warden. He's just been in a bad mood since he quit smokin'." Makes sense.

"Hey, mom!" All three of us turned around and saw three guys walking up to us. One was a skinny black boy with thick rimmed glasses. The other was a large black boy and the other was a skinny white boy. He seemed like a redneck, cause of the toothpick in his mouth. Go figure.

"Who's the Neanderthal and that fresh lookin' babe there?" I couldn't help but blush.

"This is Stanley and Samantha." He said. "So what's happenin' with Barfbag?" The large boy said. "Oh, Lewis won't be returning. He's still in the hospital." I don't even want to know what happened to this guy.

"Stanley, Samantha, meet Rex, Alan, and Theodore." He introduced us as they went around in order.

"Yo, my name is X-Ray. That's Squid, that's Armpit." Rex, or X-Ray corrected him. "Him?" Squid said, motioning to Dr. P. "He's mom."

I snorted and then covered my mouth. "They all have their little nicknames. But I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names society will recognize them by." X-Ray gave a fake smile and it quickly turned to a scowl. I snickered and bit my lip. "Gentlemen, why don't we show these two where they'll be sleeping?" Dr. P said.

"Oh, I request she be next to me." Squid said, looking me up and down. I backed up a little and grabbed Stanley's arm. "That will not be happening, Alan. Samantha will be next to Stanley at all times." Dr. P. said. I gasped with relief and hugged my big brother's arm. He will always be my protector.

"Welcome to your new home!" I could spot a cot with a stain on it and it had no sheets. OK, that's Stanley's. There was an extra cot right next to it. Had to be mine. I dropped my stuff on it. "Keep your bed clean." Dr. P scolded us. I just simply rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey," I looked up and saw a hispanic boy and a white boy with crazy hair. "I'm Magnet," The Hispanic boy said. "That's Zigzag." He pointed to the white boy behind him. He seemed to be giving both of us the death stare.

"What I tell you about leaving that thing right there, man?" Magnet yelled at Squid about something, I didn't register it.

"And this," I looked at Dr. P and saw him point at a little black boy with really frizzy, curly hair. "Is Zero. Say hello to the Yelnats, Zero." He said. But Zero said nothing to us.

"You wanna know why they call him 'Zero'?" Dr. P grabbed his head. "Cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head!" I stared at him That was really, REALLY rude!

"Did you tell them about the lizards?" I heard Zigzag say behind me. I jumped in shock and moved a ways away from them. "Ricky, lets not scare them."

"Hey, his name's not Ricky! It's Zigzag, a'ight?" X-Ray snapped at Dr. P. I rubbed my forehead and stopped listening. Something about mentors, I guess. All I did was lay down on my cot and stared up at the top of the tent.

"Sam," Stanley sat down on the end of my cot and I registered him. "Stanley... You know how easily I sunburn. This is going to stink." I jumped forward and put my head down in his lap and frowned. He took off my hat and ran his fingers through my hair. "It'll be OK, Sammi. I promise."

X-Ray passed by the both of us and gave us a look. It was a look of jealousy. I don't know why he would be jealous of us, we're all stuck in this horrible place. Maybe it was because we had each other to lean on when things got hard...

I turned and looked up at Stanley, and smiled. I know we wouldn't lose each other. We're closer than close. We're all each other has.

"Hey, chica!" I knew he had to be talking to me so I turned my head and looked at Magnet.

"What you doin' here? This is a place for boys," He said, smirking. I roll my eyes. "I pleaded with the judge to send me here. I knew Stanley wouldn't survive without me." I smirked and looked up at Stanley and he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

"Well, I'd watch out, if I were you... Lots'a guys will do anything for a babe like you." I blushed a deep red and felt a hand on my side and knew it was Stanley, keeping me safe. I whimpered a little and looked up at him. He was glaring at Magnet.

"Stanley, calm down." I said.

"I won't. My number one priority is to keep you safe. And I won't let anything like that happen to you, under any circumstances." I smiled and sit up to hug him. "Thank you, big brother."

"Anything for my little sister."


End file.
